The fabrication of semiconductor devices, such as logic and memory devices, typically includes processing a semiconductor device using a large number of semiconductor fabrication and metrology processes to form various features and multiple layers of the semiconductor devices. Select fabrication processes utilize photomasks/reticles to print features on a semiconductor device such as a wafer. As semiconductor devices become smaller and smaller laterally and extended vertically, it becomes critical to develop enhanced inspection and review devices and procedures to increase sensitivity and throughput of photomask/reticle, and wafer inspection processes.
One characterization technology includes electron beam-based characterization such as scanning electron microscopy (SEM). In some instances of SEMs, scanning electron microscopy is performed via secondary electron beam collection (e.g., a secondary electron (SE) imaging system). In some instances of SEMs, scanning electron microscopy is performed by splitting a single electron beam into numerous beams and utilizing a single electron-optical column to individually tune and scan the numerous beams (e.g., a multi-beam SEM system). In some instances of SEMs, scanning electron microscopy is performed via an SEM system which includes an increased number of electron-optical columns (e.g., a multi-column SEM system).
SEM systems may image a sample through the collection and analysis of electron beams including electrons emitted and/or backscattered from the sample as primary electron beams are scanned across the sample. The electron beams are directed (e.g., focused or steered) to the sample and then back to the detectors within electron-optical columns of the SEM systems via a set of deflectors. The utilization of the set of deflectors may result in deflection aberrations within the collected and analyzed electron beams. The deflection aberrations may be caused by non-uniformities in the deflection field.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that cures the shortcomings described above.